Quelques mots du Loup Blanc
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de The Witcher. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte .
1. Chapitre 1

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou de la série**

**Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de The Witcher. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

**Alors les mots de cette liste sont le résultat des soirées drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur ! **

**C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

**N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

_**QUELQUES MOTS DU LOUP BLANC**_

**Possédé (161 mots)**

Un cri à glacer le sang remonta des entrailles de la vieille forteresse en ruines. Geralt comprit que les villageois n'avaient pas menti et qu'un monstre se cachait dans les entrailles du château maudit. Un monstre qui faisait disparaître les habitants un à un. Des bruits feutrés se firent entendre dans son dos pendant que les hurlements s'élevaient de nouveau. D'un geste le Sorceleur empoigna son épée d'argent. Ce n'était pas un simple monstre qui se trouvait ici… C'était quelque chose de différents… Cela expliquait qu'ils étaient en train de l'entourer en grognant et en sifflant. La chose qui était dans les entrailles de cette vile forteresse ne mettait pas à mort les habitants, elle les contrôlait, prenant possession de leurs corps… Oui, ce n'était même pas la créature le plus grand de ces soucis c'était l'armée de **possédés** qu'elle s'était constituée. Il allait devoir l'atteindre sans les blesser. Geralt laissa échapper un sifflement d'exaspération. Il détestait ce genre de situation.

...

**Cheval (136 mots)**

Il y avait des lendemains de soirée un peu trop arrosée qui avait l'art de le mettre encore plus en colère qu'une créature l'attaquant par derrière et là c'était exactement le cas, parce que pendant qu'il finissait de se remettre de ses excès, dormant à point fermé dans les bras d'une jeune et jolie créature rencontrée au bar, on lui avait volé son **cheval** et le reste de ses affaires. Ablette était plus qu'un simple **cheval**, il fallait qu'il le retrouve et qu'il fasse passer l'envie à ces escrocs de voler un Sorceleur. Bien agacé, il empoigna un saut d'eau au passage et déversa le contenu sur la tête de Jaskier qui dormait sur la table de la taverne. Le barde sursauta et Geralt s'exclama :

\- Debout ! Il ne faut pas rester ici !

...

**Poison (107 mots)**

Comme tous les Sorceleurs, Geralt avait reçu de sa formation une immunisation contre pas mal de **poisons** et les potions qu'il avalait régulièrement l'immunisait en grande partie contre ceux qui restaient, sauf que cette monstruosité était différente. Le poison dans ses griffes aussi. Geralt sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler et serra les dents. Ses doigts effleurèrent les longues griffures sanguinolentes sur son torse et il frémit. Sans soins, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps et la créature était encore là, tapie dans l'ombre, attendant qu'il faiblisse pour charger et l'achever. Il détestait quand elles se cachaient. Il allait devoir la faire sortir. Il ne pouvait plus attendre.

...

**Poème (147 mots)**

Plume à la main, Jaskier adressa un grand sourire à Geralt qui, assis sur un tronc d'arbre en face de lui faisait griller un lapin qu'il venait d'attraper.

\- Donc, fais-moi la liste de tes aptitudes que je puisse les incorporer dans mes **poèmes** !

Geralt lui adressa un regard sombre et Jaskier lui sourit.

\- D'accord, on va faire l'inverse. Je te fais une liste et tu me dis oui ou non. Donc, tu vois la nuit comme en plein jour.

\- On peut dire ça, soupira Geralt.

\- Et en plus de la magie, tu es expert en potions diverses et…

\- Jaskier, fais-moi plaisir et tais-toi. Tu parles trop, j'ai besoin de calme et arrête avec tes poèmes.

\- Mais c'est pour te permettre de…

Le regard de son ami s'assombrit et le barde soupira.

\- D'accord… Mon génie restera à jamais incompris !

...

**Boucher (199 mots)**

Le **boucher** de Blaviken… Le surnom était haineux et reflétait bien l'idée que les humains se faisaient des Sorceleurs : des mutants sans émotion, dangereux… des assassins, des tueurs… des types qu'on voulaient bien payer pour se débarrasser de créatures encore plus dangereuses, mais qu'on ne voulait pas voir traîner dans son village et auquel on ne venait pas en aide… surtout pas… Geralt soupira et se laissa tomber assis sur le sol. Dans la dernière auberge, le tenancier avait refusé de lui louer une chambre. Alors, il dormirait là, à la belle étoile, dans la forêt. Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, mais il aurait bien aimé la chaleur d'un lit ce soir à cause de la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs heures et du vent glacial qui venait de se lever. Un frisson le parcourut et il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Le feuillage dense le protégeait en grand partie de la pluie, ce n'était pas si mal. Ablette se laissa tomber assis puis coucher à côté de lui et le Sorceleur s'appuya contre le flanc de son cheval, fermant doucement les yeux, il avait vraiment besoin de quelques heures de sommeil.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou de la série**

**Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de The Witcher. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

**Alors les mots de cette liste sont le résultat des soirées drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur ! **

**C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

**N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

_**QUELQUES MOTS DU LOUP BLANC**_

**Grotte (127 mots)**

Geralt avait un avantage non négligeable pour cette mission, ses yeux d'ambre lui permettaient de voir parfaitement dans le noir. Alors, il n'avait rien dit quand les villageois étaient venus le chercher, lui parlant d'une créature démoniaque tapie au fond d'une **grotte** et qui n'en sortait ses longs bras griffus que pour attraper tout être vivant passant devant son entrée. En revanche, il ne savait absolument à quoi il avait à faire et ça, c'était inhabituel. Un démon ? Un être humain atteint par un maléfice ? Il n'en avait aucune idée… D'ailleurs, tout ce qu'il vit avant de se faire attirer à l'intérieur ce fut quatre yeux brillants, une double rangée de dents et le visage horrifié de Jaskier au moment où il disparut à l'intérieur.

...

**Ruines (141 mots)**

Un long frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Geralt. Partout où il regardait tout n'était que **ruines**, désolation et destruction. Il ne restait plus rien de la ville autrefois florissante. Des pans de murs finissaient de s'écrouler, des corps pourrissaient sur le sol… Deux corbeaux qui se mirent à coasser, renforcèrent l'atmosphère glauque des lieux. Aux côtés du Sorceleur, Jaskier lutta contre une violente nausée déclenchée par l'odeur putride. Il maîtrisa son estomac et attrapa le bras du Loup Blanc.

\- Par tous les dieux, ne restons pas ici !

\- Tu ne veux donc pas savoir quel fléau est à l'œuvre ici ?

\- Non, surtout pas ! Dépêchons-nous !

Geralt se tourna vers lui pour lui répondre, mais soudain le vent se leva et un chant résonna dans les ruines. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

...

**Rumeur (134 mots)**

La **rumeur** était un fléau aussi meurtrier que la peste. Elle enflait, se nourrissait de la peur, des quand-dira-t-on, des mots des bien pensants et elle devenait un venin… un venin douloureux qui vous torture longuement… « Le boucher de Blaviken »… Lorsque ce surnom lui revint la première fois aux oreilles par le truchement de l'une de ces rumeurs, il voulu le combattre et expliquer ce qui s'était réellement joué là-bas, mais cela ne servait à rien… Il pouvait bien abattre, n'importe quelle créature, même un épouvanteur s'il le fallait, mais il ne pouvait pas faire taire les rumeurs. Il allait devoir vivre avec… quoi que cela lui en coûte… Il n'était plus à cela prêt… au moins, on éviterait de venir lui chercher querelle pour un oui ou pour un non !

...

**Bague (112 mots)**

Geralt fit tourner entre ses doigts la **bague** qu'il venait de recevoir en paiement pour avoir débarrassé la petite ville de la créature qui l'avait hanté pendant de longs mois. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais elle était en or, ornée d'une pierre noire délicatement taillée et elle lui fit penser à la chevelure de jais de Yennefer. Dans les faits, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire d'une bague, même s'il pouvait la vendre pour s'acheter quelques subsides, mais il ne le ferait pas. En s'autorisant un léger sourire, si rare pour lui, il la fourra dans sa poche, cela ferait un joli cadeau pour la magicienne la prochaine fois qu'il la croiserait…

...

**Calvaire (128 mots)**

Se débarrasser de cette créature n'avait pas été le **calvaire** annoncé par cette fichue diseuse de bonne aventure croisée la vieille. Ceci dit, le monstre avait chèrement défendu sa vie et l'affrontement avait détruit la moitié du village. Geralt non plus n'en était pas sorti totalement indemne. Il sentait les griffures dans son dos et il avait l'impression que quelques unes de ses côtes avaient souffert dans la manœuvre, mais il ne s'en tirait pas si mal. Un peu de repos et il pourrait reprendre sa route. Il y avait un autre monstre dans un village plus au sud. Ils avaient demandé l'aide d'un Sorceleur expérimenté et offraient 50 pièces d'or, de quoi à se reposer un peu après cette nouvelle chasse, s'il en ressortait vivant, bien entendu…


	3. Chapter 3

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou de la série**

**Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de The Witcher. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

**Alors les mots de cette liste sont le résultat des soirées drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur ! **

**C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

**N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

_**QUELQUES MOTS DU LOUP BLANC**_

**Epique (101 mots)**

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils marchaient presque en silence sous une pluie battante. Aussi quand ils aperçurent une auberge, les deux compagnons se hâtèrent d'aller demander une chambre. Geralt laissa passer Jaskier en tête pendant qu'il secouait sa carcasse détrempée sur le palier. Un barde était moins repoussant qu'un Sorceleur, sauf que le dit barde eut la bonne idée de payer leur chambre en chantant des chansons. Son compagnon grogna. Il détestait sa manière **épique** de chanter ses combats, il n'avait rien d'un héros et ce soir, il voulait surtout un repas chaud et un lit… La soirée promettait d'être longue…

...

**Acuité (221 mots)**

Geralt ne savait pas ce qui se cachait dans les tréfonds de cette citadelle abandonné, mais il avait été payé pour éviter que les morts déchiquetés se retrouvent au quatre coins de la vallée. En approchant, Ablette devint automatiquement nerveuse et il l'apaisa en croisant les doigts pour créer le signe d'Axia. L'animal se calma et le Sorceleur sauta lestement de son dos. Rien ne bougeait dans les ruines. Geralt attrapa son coffret dans une sacoche de sa selle, récupéra un flacon et en but le contenu. Un frisson le parcourut et il s'assit quelques instants que le rocher devant lui. Sa peau pâlit, lui donnant un ton cadavérique et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux son iris d'ambre avait doublé de grandeur, supprimant le blanc de son œil et lui conférant un aspect repoussant. Geralt s'en moquait, cette potion, véritable poison pour les hommes normaux, accentuait son **acuité** visuelle à tel point qu'il voyait dans le noir comme en plein jour… Cela lui serait utile comme le glaive d'argent qu'il empoigna avant de pénétrer dans les ruines… Un silence étrange se fit puis des hurlements à glacer le sang retentirent dans les bois, faisant hennir Ablette qui sentit le danger malgré le signe qui la protégeait… Puis, les cris se turent aussi brutalement qu'ils étaient apparus et le silence revint… effrayant… morbide…

...

**Sommet (140 mots)**

Geralt redressa la tête. Le sentier qui menait au **sommet** devenait un étroit goulot par laquelle il lui serait presque difficile de faufiler sa carcasse. Cela ne l'enchantait guère, mais le rire clair et moqueur de Yennefer le tira de ses réflexions.

\- Une envie de faire demi-tour ?

\- Non, souffla le Sorceleur. Je t'ai promis de t'accompagner, je t'accompagne. De toute manière tu lanceras bien un sort au besoin ?

Le rire de la magicienne se fit encore plu clair et son compagnon se renfrogna.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de si drôle.

\- Toute la montagne est magique, dés que nous aurons mit un pied dans ce sentier, ma magie et tes signes ne seront plus d'aucune utilité.

\- De quoi, mais ?

\- Heureusement pour nous tes talents ne se limitent pas à tes signes !

...

**Endurance (194 mots)**

L'**endurance** était une chose primordiale pour devenir Sorceleur. Les gamins abandonnés qu'on amenait à Kaer Morhen devait passer par tout un tas d'épreuves qui pouvaient s'avérer barbares et les transformaient à tout jamais. Les drogues qu'on leur faisait prendre pour tester leur résistance en tuaient plus de la moitié. Geralt avait eu la chance de bien résister, c'était après qu'était venu le pire, quand on avait commencé à lui faire prendre ces décoctions aux compositions presque mortelles qui allaient changer son corps à tout jamais, faisant de lui un mutant chasseur de monstres, un être haï, mais nécessaire à la survie de tous. Certaines nuits, il se réveillait en sursaut quand un cauchemar le ramenait à ses premiers mois à l'école du Loup. Il avait tant souffert qu'il avait voulu mourir, mais il avait tenu bon… alors que tous les autres étaient morts… Il avait été le seul survivant même s'il avait été marqué à vie : sa peau trop pâle, sa chevelure devenue blanche…

Geralt secoua la tête… Oui, il fallait une bonne endurance et de la chance pour sortir en vie de Kaer Morhen, presque plus que pour lutter contre une stryge.

...

**Cinquante (140 mots)**

Le son du luth et la voix de Jaskier qui chantait sa nouvelle composition à un auditoire qui n'en n'avait que faire, n'était pas ce qui agaçait le plus Geralt… Non, c'était plus le fait que le bourgmestre ait eu la folie des grandeurs en embauchant **cinquante** traqueurs pour débusquer ce diploure géant. La plupart n'en avait jamais vu et le Sorceleur savait que lorsque la bête jaillirait, le massacre serait inévitable. Ceci dit, cela lui laisserait le temps de l'occire… Tant que lui et le barde s'en sortait, il pourrait s'y faire… Geralt eut à peine le temps de finir ses pensées qu'une ombre plana au-dessus de lui. Une odeur de souffre le fit pivoter et il bondit en avant, ceinturant Jaskier avant qu'une longue langue de feu ne s'abatte sur le groupe, au moins, ils l'avaient trouvé !

* * *

Défis de la Gazette :

**Célébrité du jour ** : 06/10/2020 : Henry Cavill

**Alphabet des personnages** : G : Geralt de Riv (The Witcher) (je reprends 20 fois)

**Couleur du jour** : 26/09/2020 : Ambre (je reprends 5 fois)

**Foire aux personnages ** : Personnage 10 : Geralt de Riv

**Foire aux duos** : Foire aux duos 13 : Geralt de Riv / Jaskier

**Foire aux folles actions **: **ACTION 73 : Chanter une ballade**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou de la série**

**Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de The Witcher. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

**Alors les mots de cette liste sont le résultat des soirées drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur ! **

**C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

**N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

_**QUELQUES MOTS DU LOUP BLANC**_

**Intensité (157 mots)**

Le coup de queue dont le gratifia le diploure géant fut d'une telle **intensité** que Geralt eut l'impression de recevoir cent coups de fouet en un seul. Sa tunique se déchira, deux de ses côtes craquèrent sinistrement et des points noirs passèrent devant ses yeux quand il s'écroula au sol. Sous le choc et la douleur, son épée lui échappa des mains. Il tâta bien le sol pour tenter de la retrouver, mais n'y parvint pas. Comme il n'arriva pas non plus à se redresser. Cette fois c'était fini. Sauf que lorsque la bête avança sa gueule, elle reçut un violent coup de tranchant de son épée d'argent sur la gueule. Le monstre rugit de douleur et recula. Une main se referma sur la chemise de Geralt et le tira pour le redresser.

\- Debout !

\- Jaskier ? S'étonna le Sorceleur.

\- Allez, ne traînons pas ici, répliqua son ami en le tirant vers les fourrés.

...

**Image 1 (207 mots)**

Jaskier lança un regard inquiet derrière lui pour la cinquantième fois, mais ce coup-ci, il fut sûr que le diploure géant avait cessé sa traque. Avec les corps des 48 autres malheureux qui étaient partis avec eux, il avait de quoi à se rassasier la panse. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait pour le moment, c'était Geralt dont le corps pesait de plus en plus contre lui. Il trébuchait, tenait à peine debout et le barde savait qu'il devait prendre soin de lui. D'un geste, il écarta un buisson et se figea. Il venait d'arriver sur les berges d'une rivière de montagne aux eaux tumultueuses. En amont, elle donnait naissance à une cascade limpide et bouillonnante. Tout le sol et les rochers étaient recouverts de mousse. Le barde se dit qu'il aurait bien composé une ballade sur ce lieu, mais se reprit.

Il se rapprocha et laissa doucement tomber Geralt sur le sol mousseux. Il gémit et ses yeux d'ambre papillonnèrent.

\- Reste avec moi ! Lui ordonna Jaskier en se relevant.

Rapidement, il se dirigea vers la rivière et y trempa son foulard avant de revenir vers Geralt. Il lui tamponna doucement le visage, humecta ses lèvres et pressa son épaule.

\- Ne t'endors pas, je suis là.

...

**Eau (112 mots)**

**L'eau** de la cascade était claire, limpide… Geralt jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, il savait bien qu'une apparence calme pouvait être un leurre. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun monstre sur terre ou dans l'eau, son médaillon ne réagissait pas. Cela voulait dire que c'était sûr… Alors, il choisit de s'accorder une pause. Rapidement, il se délesta de ses armes, de ses vêtements et se glissa sous l'eau en frissonnant de bonheur. C'était agréable de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de cette crasse, de la boue et du sang séché. En plus, l'eau à ses pieds était légèrement chaude… Chaude ? Le Sorceleur rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Son médaillon venait de vibrer.

...

**Improbable (116 mots)**

Rien n'était plus **improbable** que la rencontre entre le plus célèbre des troubadours, issu d'une famille fortunée, mais rebelle aimant les femmes et les fêtes avec un Sorceleur taciturne et peu bavard.

Si on les prenait séparément ces deux-là n'avaient rien à faire l'un avec l'autre et pourtant… au fil des rencontres, au fil de aventures, ils étaient devenus amis, de vrais amis, de ceux qui s'inquiétaient l'un pour l'autre, qui se comprenaient, qui se protégeaient… et finalement, même si c'était sans doute parfaitement improbable, les deux s'en moquaient, parce que c'était précieux ce genre de relation et peu leur importait la manière dont on pouvait les regarder, ils étaient amis et ça ne changerai pas.

...

**Collier (129 mots)**

Pour les non initiés, le **collier** de Geralt, avec son médaillon à tête de loup, était juste le symbole de l'Ecole du Loup, l'une des quatre grandes « écoles » pour devenir Sorceleur, mais il était bien plus que cela. En effet, le médaillon était en argent pur et il lui permettait aussi de détecter la présence de magie ou de monstres. Au contact de l'un ou de l'autre il vibrait, prévenant son porteur que quelque chose de terrible allait fondre sur lui, comme aujourd'hui.

Par chance, ses réflexes lui avaient faits éviter la première charge, cependant ce n'était qu'un répit. Lui qui ne cherchait qu'une brouxe, il venait de tomber sur nid. Il aurait eu besoin de renforts et vite ! Elles devenaient de plus en plus déterminées

* * *

Défis de la Gazette :

**Fandom de la semaine** : Fandom du 07/10/2020 : The Witcher

**Vol partiel** : Ecrire sur un personnage dont le nom commence par G

**Foire aux personnages** : **Personnage 10 : Geralt de Riv **

**Célébrité du jour** : 06/10/2020 : Henry Cavill

**Alphabet des personnages** : G : Geralt de Riv

**Horoscope du 24/09/2020** : Taureau : Géralt de Riv (The Witcher)

**Couleur du jour** : 26/09/2020 : Ambre

**Foire aux duos** : Foire aux duos 13 : Geralt de Riv / Jaskier

**Lieu du jour** : 22/09/2020 : Forêt


	5. Chapter 5

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou de la série**

**Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de The Witcher. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

**Alors les mots de cette liste sont le résultat des soirées drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur ! **

**C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

**N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

_**QUELQUES MOTS DU LOUP BLANC**_

**Cheval (101 mots)**

Pour Geralt, Ablette était bien plus qu'un simple **cheval**, c'était un compagnon de route, la seule créature qui ne le voyait pas comme un monstre. Le Sorceleur prenait toujours grand soin de sa monture. Il l'a brossé tous les soirs, la protégeait dans les combats, l'apaisait avec un signe quand leur situation devenait dangereuse, lui racontait ses peines, ses joies et s'endormait contre son flanc quand il faisait trop froid… Alors oui, Ablette était bien plus qu'un simple cheval et jamais il ne laisserait cette bande de brigands la toucher. Ils allaient l'apprendre à leurs dépends et tout de suite !

...

**Image 2 (157 mots)**

La clairière était sinistre. Les arbres qui l'entouraient étaient morts depuis longtemps et l'espèce de bicoque délabré qui en occupait une partie de l'espace ne donnait pas envie de s'arrêter… mais ce n'était même pas le pire. Il y avait des tombes, des ossements humains, des lampions et des citrouilles à l'allure démoniaque le long du petit sentier de pierres. Ablette hennit et esquissa un pas pour faire machine arrière. Geralt l'apaisa d'un signe et continua à progresser sur le petit sentier. Son médaillon frémissait avec force autour de son cou. Il y avait de la magie noire dans les environs et le Sorceleur resserra la main sur la garde de son épée d'argent. Au fond de la clairière il y avait une silhouette voûtée portant un chapeau pointu. En temps normal, il n'avait rien contre les sorcières, mais celle-ci vivait au cœur d'un charnier et il n'avait pas envie de devenir une pièce de sa collection.

...

**Musique (195 mots)**

Le château était sombre, sinistre. Son portail principal ressemblait à la gueule d'un monstre sur le point de vous avaler. Il y avait des corps en putréfaction et d'autres réduits à l'état de squelettes dans les couloirs et puis, il y avait cette **musique** qui résonnait comme une marche funèbre… Un chant semblant provenir de nulle part et de partout à la fois. Instinctivement, Jaskier se colla contre l'épaule de Geralt dont le regard de félin se moquait totalement de l'obscurité ambiante.

\- Donc, tu disais qu'il y avait quoi là-dedans ?

\- Je ne sais pas, personne n'en est sorti en vie.

\- Ah oui, c'et bien ce qui me semblait.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'accompagner.

\- Ben voyons, si j'en sors vivant, la balade que je composerai m'assurera la fortune.

Geralt émit un léger rire moqueur.

\- Je te promets de m'essayer à la poésie pour te rendre hommage si tu n'en sors pas en vie.

\- Ah ben voyons, si les Sorceleurs se font poètes, où va le monde ! Rétorqua Jaskier juste avant que la musique ne se taise et qu'un hurlement immonde ne monte des profondeurs du château.

...

**Se cacher en entendant quelqu'un entrer (170 mots)**

Le manoir était vieux, chaque planche craquait sous les pas et c'était ce qui lui valait d'être encore en vie. Dans un demi sommeil, Geralt avait entendu des pas, compris que ce n'était pas normal et que la Légende des morts de la pleine Lune était un peu trop réel. Il avait bondi du lit, empoignant son épée d'argent et ordonnant à Jaskier de rester ici, ce que le troubadour avait fait, bien évidemment… Seulement, du coup, il avait tout entendu. Les hurlements, le fracas, le combat et au son des hurlements stridents qui avaient bien failli lui percer les tympans, il savait que ces « choses » étaient dangereuses. Le retour au silence le terrifia paradoxalement encore plus, surtout quand il perçut de nouveaux des pas dans le couloir. Dans un reflexe, il empoigna son luth et se glissa sous le lit pour se cacher, disparaissant dans sa cachette sommaire au moment précis où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait… Terrifié, il ferma les yeux… Cette fois, c'était la fin !

**Image 4 (142 mots)**

Les arbres étaient noirs, comme mort, un brouillard léger montait du sol, la nuit était opaque et silencieuse. Geralt inspira et but l'une de ses potions. Son visage e fit blafard, des marques noires se dessinèrent autour de ses yeux qui le devinrent totalement. Au ralentit, sous l'emprise de ses drogues qui lui permettraient de tenir face au danger, le Sorceleur empoigna son épée d'argent. Des bruits de sabot se firent entendre. Il arrivait… l'Ange de la Mort… Le Porteur de mort… montait sur son cheval noir aux yeux rouges sangs. Deux corbeaux voletaient autour de lui. La silhouette était massive, ses yeux rouges également et il ne sembla pas vouloir arrêter sa course. Geralt fit deux pas pour se mettre sur son chemin et brandit son épée. D'une manière ou d'une autre, un seul d'entre eux verrait le soleil se lever.

* * *

Défis de la Gazette :

**Fandom de la semaine** : Fandom du 07/10/2020 : The Witcher

**Vol partiel** : Ecrire sur un personnage dont le nom commence par G

**Foire aux personnages** : Personnage 10 : Geralt de Riv

**Célébrité du jour** : 06/10/2020 : Henry Cavill

**Alphabet des personnages** : G : Geralt de Riv

**Horoscope du 24/09/2020** : Taureau : Géralt de Riv (The Witcher)

**La faune et la flore du jour** : 03/11/2020 Le cheval

**Collectionner les Pop** : Pop 25 Mulan écrire sur un personne ayant un fidèle compagnon

**Mot du jour** : 23/10/2020 : Citrouilles

**Lieu du jour** : 22/09/2020 : Forêt

**Bestiaire fantastique** : CREATURE 38 : Sorcière

**Foire aux duos** : Foire aux duos 13 : Geralt de Riv / Jaskier


End file.
